1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to measuring scales of the type to be attached to a vertical wall surface for measuring and recording the height and growth rate of individuals.
Some families make a practice of maintaining a family record or growth rate of the height of children by marking, such heights, as well as the weight and date on some portion of a vertical wall in the home, however, due to changing conditions, such as moving from one residence to another or redecorating, the growth record is lost or destroyed.
This invention provides a measuring device by which a family can record the height and/or growth rate of younger members of the family which forms a permanent record and may be moved from one location to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
The most pertinent prior patent is believed to be my U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,524 which discloses a head member slidable on a vertical scale member with the head member being moved by manual rotation of the shaft having pinions thereof engageable with a rack forming a part of the scale member.
Other prior art, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,996,553 and 2,215,884, generally disclose elongated wall connected scale members in which the head level measuring member is secured to the scale member in an encircling fashion, such as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,553 or in which the head member is secured to the scale member by entering oppositely disposed grooves formed therein, as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,996,553.
This invention is distinctive over my above named patent and other prior growth rate measuring devices by providing a simplified version of a wall mounted scale equipped measuring apparatus comprising an elongated panel and a normally friction locked vertical head member slidably engaging the panel for measuring an individual's height and further including a plurality of adhesive stickers or pins to be individually attached to an intermediate portion of the panel in accordance with growth rates recorded. Additionally, in its preferred embodiment, the sliding head supports a record book for recording other data of the persons measured.